Hand-Off
The Hand-Off is a Super Sentai tradition that started with the finale of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger during the sponsor spot after the end credits. At the end of each series finale, the current Red Ranger meets the Red Ranger of the next series as a type of passing the torch ceremony. It only last a few seconds and rarely contains any words. List of Hand-Offs Dekaranger - Magiranger (Episode. 50: Forever Dekaranger) meets MagiRed.]] MagiRed appears before DekaRed, by a stark black background through a spark of fire. Both Rangers give each other a high five, and turn their attention toward the viewers. Magiranger - Boukenger (Final Stage: Return to Legends) meets Bouken Red.]] MagiRed (outside) calls Bouken Red (black background) through his MagiPhone. Through a split-screen effect, Bouken Red turns his attention toward the viewers, posing. This is, so far, the only Hand-Off where the two Reds do not physically meet one another, with MagiRed instead making phone contact with Bouken Red (Satoru Akashi) from a different location. This is also the only Hand-Off between two Reds who did not meet up in a subsequent team-up focused exclusively on their teams' meeting (ie. not counting the Legend War, where they did not interact with each other anyway). Boukenger - Gekiranger (Last Task: The Endless Adventure Spirits) meets GekiRed.]] Bouken Red and GekiRed walk through a fog and give each other a high five. Bouken Red walks off to the fog where GekiRed walked through, and the viewers' attention turns toward GekiRed. GekiRanger - Go-Onger (Final Lesson: Zun-Zun! The Beast-Fist, for All Time...) meets Go-On Red.]] GekiRed runs to Go-On Red, waving at him, and gives him a high five. Like a car, Go-On Red dashes off while GekiRed waves at him again. Go-Onger - Shinkenger (GP Final: Road of Justice) meets Shinken Red.]] Go-On Red and Shinken Red draw their swords and their swords clash, producing a cloud of red smoke. Go-On Red wishes Shinken Red luck, and both senshi turn their attention toward the viewers. This is the only hand-off thus far where both Reds are not in the "black room" and are interacting in the real world. (In the Magiranger/Boukenger hand-off, only MagiRed was in the real world) Shinkenger - Goseiger (Closing Act: The Samurai Squadron is Eternal) meets Gosei Red.]] Shinken Red puts his Shinkenmaru away when Gosei Red appears within the mirrored hilt walking towards him. Gosei Red pats Shinken Red on the shoulder and runs off while Shinken Red looks on. Goseiger - Gokaiger (Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty) meets Gokai Red.]] Gosei Red walks to Gokai Red, who slowly lands using a swinging rope, and nods that he makes a good landing. Before walking off, Gosei Red gives Gokai Red a high five, and we, the viewers, turn our attention to Gokai Red while Gosei Red waves from behind. Gokaiger - Go-Busters (Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates) meets Red Buster.]] Red Buster rides up to Gokai Red on his motorcycle. After getting off, Gokai Red throws a punch which Red Buster stops, (The punch being the continuing responsibility). Gokai Red leaves shortly after. Red Buster quickly turns in the direction Gokai Red headed towards and bows out of respect. This is the first Hand-Off to involve another character, as Red Buster's motorcycle is Cheeda Nick. However, this is minor, as Nick does nothing more than be a normal motorcycle. Go-Busters - Kyoryuger (Final Mission: Eternal Bonds) meets Kyoryu Red]] Red Buster appears to walk towards the camera until suddenly Kyoryu Red attacks him from behind. They get into a short scuffle until Red Buster catches a punch (similar to his interaction to Gokai Red) stopping the fight. Kyoryu Red faces the camera and punches towards it while Red Buster leans on top of his shoulder. Kyoryuger - Tokkyuger TBA External links *'Super Sentai Red Rangers Passing the Torch Promo' on Henshin Grid Category:Sentai